


Hate That I Love You

by spunkyMaverick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick
Summary: Gabriel and Sam have some problems in their relationship.





	Hate That I Love You

"Don't you love me?" comes the small, broken voice of one Sam Winchester. It breaks his heart.

Gabriel doesn't look back at him though, knowing what he will see. He _knows_ he will second-guess himself again. He _knows_ he will change his mind about what he is doing again. He knows it, so he doesn't dare look back.

"Hell no," Gabriel responds.

"Look at me!" Sam yells at Gabriel. "Look at me, and tell me you don't still love me!"

Gabriel hunches over and clenches his fists, "I don't have to do anything for you."

"It's not that you don't want to. It's that you _can't_ do it," Sam scoffs, "because you know it would be a _lie_. You know you can't lie to my face. But you don't have to _deceive_ yourself. We _both_ know I'm the only one who will _ever_ have the love you _crave_."

Despite his thoughts telling him no. Despite his brain telling him he shouldn't. Despite himself. Despite everything, he turns around to look at Sam.

He sees those tears (fake fake fake crocodile tears) that make those green eyes shine. And Gabriel bares his teeth and digs his fingernails into his palms and furrows his eyebrows. It's not fair.

It's not fair that Sam Winchester can make him feel this way. He wants out. And Sam won't let him. He doesn't want it, but the tear-filled eyes and the smallest desperate smile on his face. It's hard to say no to.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" Sam asks. But they both know what answer he's going to get. They both now what Gabriel will say. Because he says it every time.

Because every single time Gabriel has tried to get away, has struggled, has ran. Every single time Gabriel comes back telling Sam the same thing.

"No, of course I didn't," Gabriel answers. And his resolve shatters into a million pieces.

Sam opens his arms out for Gabriel. Gabriel doesn't want to go to him. Gabriel does want to go to Sam. But he does anyways. He walks over to Sam and buries his face in Sam's chest and wraps his arms around him. He grabs the back of Sam's shirt in hopes that it will keep him sane.

He's not sane. He can't be. Not the way he goes back and forth with Sam. But maybe he needs to stop leaving.

Maybe he needs to stop running.

Maybe he's fine here with Sam.

"I knew you would come back to me," Sam whispers to him. "Do you know why?"

Gabriel doesn't answer, just buries his face deeper into his chest and holds on tighter.

"Because you're so pathetically infatuated with me," Sam answers for him. "You know I'm the only one who will ever love you. We both know it. You just have to look at the facts, Gabriel."

He hates that he loves Sam Winchester.


End file.
